The present invention generally relates to a burst signal transmitter. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a burst signal transmitting apparatus having a function for automatically controlling a transmission output level, namely, ALC (Automatic Level Control) of a transmitting apparatus of a modulated burst signal used in mobile communication apparatuses and portable type satellite communication apparatuses.